The present invention relates to a method of making ball and socket connections for connecting pistons to connecting rods and is particularly concerned with such a connection in respect of compressor pistons for compressors, particularly, refrigerant compressors.
Ball and socket joints for connecting pistons to connecting rods are known and examples thereof are to be found, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,163,094, 3,191,264, 3,269,758 and 3,482,487.
Each of the ball joint connections illustrated in the foregoing patents exhibits weaknesses or defects in one way or the other, especially for use in connection with compressor pistons of the nature referred to. Among the defects to be found are assembly difficulties, expense of construction and lack of lubrication of the wearing parts.
A primary object of the present invention is the provision of a ball and socket joint of the nature referred to which eliminates the defects referred to above and which is at one time inexpensive, effective and simple to assemble.